<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Husband by NoForkingClue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709497">Your Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue'>NoForkingClue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, F/M, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a strange bed with a strange man claiming to be your husband, Harry. You’re desperate to get back to the Doctor but Harry doesn’t understand why you keep talking about aliens.</p><p>The Master kidnapped you to get revenge on the Doctor. He never thought feelings would appear however twisted they might be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Simm)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were the Doctor’s precious little human companion. You weren’t any more special than any of the other humans that the Doctor brought along to be killed and yet the Master found himself drawn to you. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why and yet he wanted you all for himself. The Doctor didn’t deserve you.</p><p>The opportunity presented itself when he saw the Doctor carrying you back to his TARDIS. You were unconscious and bleeding from your head. The Master smirked at the panicked expression on the Doctor’s face. Even he wasn’t certain you would wake up and if you did you’d probably have memory loss.</p><p>It was surprisingly easy to get into the Doctor’s TARDIS and find the med bay. The Master perched on the edge of your bed and stroked your hair.</p><p>“What should I do to you?” he asked, “Your precious Doctor isn’t here to save you from me.”</p><p>His hand moved down your face and traced along your jawline. To his surprise you shifted under his touch. He pressed his thumb against your lips and smirked when you parted for him.</p><p>“So good for your Master,” he said, “I know just what to do with you.”</p><p> </p><p> *</p><p> </p><p> You woke up to a blinding light and birds singing. You groaned as you sat up, rubbing your head. When your eyes became used to the light you blinked and a feeling of dread settled in the pit of your stomach. This wasn’t the med bay.</p><p>You scrambled out of bed and made a dash for the door but a firm hand stopped you in your tracks. You turned around wildly to see a man sitting up next to you.</p><p>“Do you remember what the doctors said dear?”</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>The man sighed.</p><p>“You hit your head remember?” I’m your husband, Harry.”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Harold.”</p><p>“I’m not married. What did the Doctor say to you?”</p><p>“Doctors dear.”</p><p>“Stop calling me that!”</p><p>The man, Harry, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Are we really going to have to go through all of this again?”</p><p>“All of what again?”</p><p>“That aliens exist,” he sighed, “That you used to travel through time with the Professor-“</p><p>“Doctor.”</p><p>“And that all of this isn’t real and you got sent back to, I don’t know, nineteen seventy three.”</p><p>“But this isn’t real! I know my own mind.”</p><p>“You were in a car accident,” Harry got up and wrapped and arm around you, leading you back to bed, “You hit your head, hard, which caused memory loss. I’ve been allowed to take you back home under strict orders that you remain in bed.”</p><p>“In bed…”</p><p>“And to help you regain your memories,” Harry placed a gentle kiss on the side of your head, “Now get back to bed dear. I’ll make you breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p> *</p><p> </p><p>You had been in the Master’s ‘care’ for two weeks and the Master was loving it. He enjoyed having you completely reliant on him and to scold you whenever you mentioned about aliens or the Doctor. To you the two of you were an ordinary human couple who were trying to recover from a horrific ordeal.</p><p>The Master was currently pacing around his console room. There was a slight issue he needed to resolve and soon. The Doctor seemed to be closing in on him and getting closer and closer to finding you. The Master couldn’t have you leave him, not just yet. Not when he was so close.</p><p>He sighed as he started to make his way back to your room. He was going to try and convince you in was night again just so he could hold you in his arms as you drifted off to sleep. The illusion of love was something he was craving more and more.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>You were a trapped animal. You had been pacing around the room whenever you husband had left for work. The first thing you did was try and open the door but it was locked. For the first couple of days you were in there you had tried kicking it down and even breaking it open with a chair but nothing worked.</p><p>Currently you were leaning against it sobbing. A soft hum made you look up. You had heard that same hum on the Doctor’s TARDIS. You only heard it when she was trying to comfort you.</p><p>“Please,” you begged, “Please help me. If I can get free then I can help us both. I’m begging you here. Set me free.”</p><p>As you stood up you heard that hum again. You rested your head against the door.</p><p>“I can help you,” you stated, “But I can’t do it in here. You’ve got to trust me and to do that you’ve got to set me free.”</p><p>You could feel the tension in the air. Eventually you heard a soft click and you cautiously tried the door. This time it swung open and you smiled.</p><p>“Thank you.” You said as you stepped outside.</p><p>It was a TARDIS but definitely not the Doctor’s. It felt cold and dangerous and you shivered as your bare feet hit the ground. You only took a couple of steps before you froze. You could hear footsteps approaching and you turned around when they got louder.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” said a voice, “You got out.”</p><p>It was Harry.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“Didn’t he tell you about me?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“The Doctor of course.”</p><p>“No. You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“Call me Master,” he gave you a manic grin, “Now run.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How dare he take you away from him. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair as he paced around the console room. You were his human, his! Only he was deserving of you and now you were gone. But he was going to get you back and then the Master would pay for his actions.</p><p>It had been a while since the Doctor had travelled with a human and he had forgotten how exhilarating it was. Seeing your eyes lit up with every planet you visited gave the Doctor purpose. Ok, maybe it wasn’t the best on his ego to have you around but he liked it. No, he loved it. To have you admired him, to be in constant awe of him, he needed to have that in his life.</p><p>He needed you. He didn’t realise how much he needed you until he saw your unconscious body. It took all his strength not to obliterate the people who hurt you and instead focus his energy on bringing you back to the safety of the TARDIS. He needed you alive to continue to amaze you and for you to shower him in praises.</p><p>Then the Master snatched you away. It couldn’t have been anyone else as no one else would have the knowledge to get into his TARDIS unnoticed. He never should’ve let you out of his sight. He should’ve put you in his room where you would’ve been safer but the TARDIS insisted on putting you in the med bay. Once your back he’d never let you out of his sight again.</p><p>His thoughts turned to what the Master could be doing to you right now. He’d rather not think about all the possible tortures you’d be experiencing. Then his thoughts stayed to something worse- the Master actually being nice and caring for you. What would happen if you actually preferred being with the Master?</p><p>“No,” he said gripping the console, “No I won’t allow that to happen. Y/n, you are <em>my</em> human. When you get back,” he laughed, “I’ll show you how much you mean to me. I’ve haven’t exactly been the best person, I know that, but I’ll make it up to you. Any place, planet or time period you want to visit I’ll take you to them. I’ll even break the laws of time for you. And all you have to do is stay by my side. That’s hardly a choice is it?”</p><p>His TARDIS let out a worried beep and he gave her a reassuring pat.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he said, “It’ll be y/n’s choice. Their mind is more… pliable due to their injury. That might make things a bit easier to manipulate.”</p><p>Another beep and he sighed in annoyance.</p><p>“How can it be y/n’s choice if I manipulate their mind? Well y/n won’t know that will they? They’ll think it’s their choice. I won’t have to physically force y/n to stay. Understand?”</p><p>Another beep and the Doctor smiled. His TARDIS understood but wasn’t happy about it. She will be in the end though. The thought of losing y/n will be too much bear.</p><p>“We’ll be one big happy family.” He said</p><p>His TARDIS gave a sharp beep and the Doctor looked quickly and smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile. It was cold and showed too many teeth. The TARDIS had shown where the Master’s TARDIS was.</p><p>“Found you,” he said, “Y/n I’m coming for you. You don’t have to wait long my dear. You’ll be home soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ran through the TARDIS hearing the Master’s manic laughter echo around you.</p><p>“Run, run little human,” he said, “It’s no use. I’m going to find you sooner or later. Although it’ll be more beneficial to you if you come to me of your own accord.”</p><p>You ignored the Master as you turned the corner and groaned. It was a dead end. You thought the Master’s TARDIS but it turned out you were wrong. You tried each of the doors, despair growing more and more when they didn’t open. You looked behind you in panic when you heard footsteps approaching you. To your surprise the next door opened and you rushed into the room.</p><p>“Come on love,” said the Master as he walked down the corridor, “This is futile. Just come out to your husband.”</p><p>You bit you tongue when you heard him refer to himself as your husband. He tricked you, tried to gaslight you into loving him. All you wanted to do is return to the Doctor.</p><p>“You won’t be able to go back to him you know.”</p><p>Your blood turned to ice when you heard the Master start to open the doors. Of course he’d be able to open them.</p><p>“You’re mine now,” he continued, “Whether you like it or not. If you come out now I will be gentle and kind. You’d find me a far move loving partner than the Doctor will ever be. I know,” he stopped suddenly and clapped his hands, “I’ll give you a planet. We can retire there and live as royalty. I’ll give you anything you want. All you’ll have to do is give me what I want.”</p><p><em>‘And what do you want you madman?’</em> you thought bitterly</p><p>“I bet you’re asking yourself what a man like me can possibly want,” the Master sighed, “Isn’t it obvious. A family.”</p><p>
  <em>‘What?’</em>
</p><p>“I had one you know, back on Gallifrey. They’re long gone, all dead. All I want is to be loved, is to have someone like you. Maybe… maybe if I approached you instead of kidnapping things might be different.”</p><p>He placed a hand on the door handle to your room before he quickly removed it.</p><p>“No,” he muttered, “I already checked that room.”</p><p>You head him move further down the corridor and you decided to seize the opportunity. You moved quietly towards the door and opened it quietly. The Master had his back to you and you quickly dashed out. You had managed to move two steps before the Master grabbed your arm and slammed you chest first into the wall.</p><p>“Found you my love.”</p><p>You struggled in his grip but the Master just tutted and tightened his grip, twisting your arm painfully.</p><p>“Stop that.” He ordered</p><p>“Let me go!”</p><p>“Stop moving or I’ll break your arm.”</p><p>The made you freeze. The Master cooed in response and pressed further again you.</p><p>“Good little human,” he said, “So obedient for your Master.”</p><p>“Let me go.”</p><p>“Now why should I do that?”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“You beg so nicely as well but I do think you can do better. Don’t you?”</p><p>You took a shuddering breath and swallowed your pride.</p><p>“Please Master,” you said quietly, “Please let me go. I’m begging you.”</p><p>“Good, you are a very quick learner.”</p><p>“Now can you let me go?”</p><p>“Hmm… nope.”</p><p>“What! Why not!”</p><p>The Master tightened his grip again and you hissed.</p><p>“Because I like you like this,” he hissed into your ear, “Underneath me, well in this case against the wall. Trapped and helpless. Isn’t it thrilling just to give into your natural instincts and submit?”</p><p>“My natural instincts.”</p><p>“You’re only human,” he said as he pressed his lips against your neck, “It’s only natural for you to submit to a superior being. In this case me, a timelord.”</p><p>You were helpless as the Master assaulted your neck with his lips. Loath as you were to admit it, it was starting to feel you and you could feel yourself relaxing in his grip. You had to stifle a moan when he bit the crook of you neck and you could feel him smile against your neck.</p><p>“I was telling you the truth earlier.”</p><p>“Earlier?”</p><p>“About wanting a family,” he nuzzled against your neck and you felt his breath ghost over your ear, “I’m alone in this universe.”</p><p>“So you kidnapped me.”</p><p>“The Doctor doesn’t see your potential,” he said, “I can we can be happy. Just one big happy family.”</p><p>He let go of your arm but quickly stepped forward so it was trapped between your back and his chest. His hands moved to your waist and held it firmly.</p><p>“Just give me what I want and you will be worshipped,” he purred, “Anything your heart desires will be yours. I don’t have the same morals as the Doctor. I will break any law of time for you. Just submit.”</p><p>“No. I won’t betray the Doctor.”</p><p>The Master sighed and you could tell he was rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Fine, be like that. You’ll come round eventually. Even if I have to bend that pretty little mind of yours.”</p><p>“What? No!”</p><p>“Yes,” he bit your ear lobe and you hissed, “You won’t give in willingly then maybe I’ll just have to force you.”</p><p>You opened your mouth to respond but a sudden jolt knocked you and the Master off your feet. The both of you fell to the floor and the Master laughed manically.</p><p>“He finally found us,” he said gleefully, “You precious Doctor found us.”</p><p>He jumped to his and grabbed your arm, twisting it again.</p><p>“Let’s see what he thinks when he sees you in my arms.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Master led you down the TARDIS corridors a manic grin on his face. He held your arm tightly and whenever you tried to break away he twisted it slightly.</p><p>“Come now love,” he hissed into your ear, “You wouldn’t want to meet your precious Doctor with a broken arm now would you?”</p><p>He giggled and continued,</p><p>“I wonder what his reaction will be when I tell him everything we’ve done together.”</p><p>“We haven’t done anything together.”</p><p>“Haven’t we? Who do you think he’ll believe? A human or his oldest friend?”</p><p>“You aren’t his friend.”</p><p>“I once was. He’s known me for centuries longer than he’s known you. Don’t pretend you know him better than I do because you don’t. Aha, we’re here.”</p><p>The Master forced you into the console room. The only thing stopping you from falling to the ground was the Master’s tight grip on your arm. You looked up at the Doctor and almost wished you hadn’t. His hair was wild and he had a mad gleam in his eye. You’d never seen him look like this before. His eyes narrowed when he saw you in the Master’s arms.</p><p>“Finally came to join us I see.”</p><p>“Let y/n go.”</p><p>“Or what? You see, y/n is mine now.”</p><p>The Master’s free hand moved to cup your face and he pressed a kiss against your lips. You tried to struggle away but the Master held on tightly. Eventually he broke the kiss and gave the Doctor a smug grin.</p><p>“They want to remain with me. I can offer them anything they want.”</p><p>The Doctor marched over to the two of you. He was standing right in front of you but looking at the Master instead. You could feel the heat radiating from his body through his suit.</p><p>“They don’t want to be with you. Y/n wants to come back to me.”</p><p>The Master stared at the Doctor curiously for a moment before he burst out laughing. The sudden noise made you flinch but he didn’t stop.”</p><p>“You… you love them don’t you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>You looked between the Doctor and Master but they were paying you no attention.</p><p>“You want them all to yourself don’t you?”</p><p>“That isn’t-“</p><p>“To lock up in your TARDIS.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t-“</p><p>“No that isn’t your style is it? Maybe as punishment if they didn’t do as you wanted but you’re a show off. You’d take them everywhere and anywhere they wanted to go, am I right?”</p><p>“Yes, but-“</p><p>“But I have an idea.”</p><p>The Doctor frowned. You looked at him in desperation hoping that he wouldn’t listen to the Master.</p><p>“Doc-“</p><p>“Quiet y/n.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“I said be quiet!”</p><p>You gapped at him. The Doctor had never yelled at you before. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at the Master.</p><p>“What’s your idea?”</p><p>“We share y/n”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>The Master slapped a hand over your mouth.</p><p>“Just the three of us in a TARDIS,” he continued, “We both get what we want- y/n. You get to travel with y/n and me and I get to do whatever I want to my-sorry- our little human. Actually, you’d get to do whatever you want as well. Don’t tell me you never thought of what they’d look like underneath you, begging you to continue or maybe stop depending on what you’re into. Who am I to judge?”</p><p>You shook your head, tears streaming down your face. The Doctor had changed, that was clear as day. His eyes flickered between you and the Master before finally resting on your face. He brought a hand up and brushed away the tears. The Master immediately let go of your mouth and the Doctor looked back at him.</p><p>“On one condition.”</p><p>“You can’t agree to this! Don’t I have a say!”</p><p>“Yes?” said the Master ignoring you</p><p>“We go in my TARDIS.”</p><p>The Master shrugged.</p><p>“An easy enough concession.”</p><p>“Then we have a deal.”</p><p>The Doctor leant down and you were truly trapped between the bodies of the two insane timelords. Your one hope of escape had turned into your capture. The Doctor gently patted your cheek and gave you what should’ve been a comforting smile.</p><p>“My dear y/n,” he said, “You lost any chance of a say when you let yourself get kidnapped. You clearly need us to look after you.”</p><p>“It wasn’t my fa-“</p><p>You were cut off by the Doctor pressing his lips against yours. You tried to struggle but the Master held on firmly laughing at your futile attempts. You were well and truly trapped with no hope of escape or rescue. You put your faith in the wrong man and now you were paying the price.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>